


A funny thing happened on the way to the graveyard [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental First Date, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, accidental stealing, meet awkward, percy knows how to show a girl a good time, to a graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "A funny thing happened on the way to the graveyard" by impossibletruths."Percy has always had a way with words, but caught stealing and wrong-footed he cannot for the life of him figure out how to tell this lovely woman that these flowers are not for some pretty young suitor but rather meant for his family. Hisdeceasedfamily."





	A funny thing happened on the way to the graveyard [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A funny thing happened on the way to the graveyard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708507) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 

Length: 9:33  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20funny%20thing%20happened%20on%20the%20way%20to%20the%20graveyard.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20funny%20thing%20happened%20on%20the%20way%20to%20the%20graveyard%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated fill for yesterday's prompt of "first meeting" for Perc'ahlia Month. Also used to fill my "first time" square for podfic_bingo. Thanks to impossibletruths for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
